My life
by Darkangel259310
Summary: they thought i was an ordinary girl , they thought i was normal compared to them . I wish I never met them , it's 2 much . I just know something bad is going to happen , I can feel it
1. Chapter 1

"What's wrong ?," Kyuo asked .

"Just my cousin , he needs me . I have to go. Sorry!," I slammed my locker and ran out the school .

Met up with Hiten at the train station .

"hay-ya," he called . "how ya doing , babes?" he hugged my tightly .

"Good , how are you?," I asked .

He kissed me on the cheeks . I kissed him back on his cheeks . I felt so bad leaving The Sohma's .

"I'm fine babe," he said . "Listen the reason why I called you here is because of your blood crave"

"I know, don't worry I've been taking my tablets," I lied . I didn't want to lie , but I had too , I didn't want him worrying about me.

He smirked , "You liar," he whispered . He walked my to the ticket booth . "We'll be going to Tanho" he said . I blushed , how did you know .

"Kay , just let me tell my friends," I flipped out my phone and called the Sohma household .

"Hello," answered Kyuo .

"Hay , Kyuo , it turns out my" I said "cousin has a serious stomach problem so I'll be staying round his for a while," I said . A train on the other platform rushed past . This time I felt really bad lying to him , I wanted to give the phone to Hiten so he could lie for me .

"What? Your at a train station," he said , in a accusing voice .

"Yeah , I'm walking past one," I said . "To go to the chemist"

"Oh," he said . That was his secrete way of saying sorry .

"Yeah , tell mister Sohma I'll be busy," I said in a sadly cheerful voice .

"I will," he said . "And Torhu"

"Yeah," I answered .

I saw Hiten get our tickets from the booth and walk straight towards the platform .

"Take care," I heard warmth behind his voice .

"You too . Don't try to kill Yuki while I'm gone," I joked . I guess that was my way of saying sorry for lying , even though he didn't know it .

He chuckled down the line . "Don't ask for miracles," he hissed .

I laughed .


	2. Chapter 2

I hung up .

Hiten called me other . He kissed me on my cheek as we sat on the seats . Waiting for the train .

"How's school been , Tor's?" he asked , looking at the blank platform on the other end .

"It's been good . What about you?," I asked . I didn't want to be selfish and batter on about school .

He chuckled , stretching out his arms , putting one over my shoulders.

"good," he smirked .

The speaker com called : "The next train approaching is the seven eleven train to Tanho , Lipid and Treser"

We nodded , getting up and walking to the train .

We jumped on the last carriage , it was way empty .

Hiten started talking to be about my blood lust and how to control it . But while he was talking/ explained I wondered something .

"Hiten," I whispered . He looked at me . "How did you know I haven't taken my tablets?"

He chuckled . "Your eyes," he managed to say before chuckling . I Must have been giving him a confused look because then he explained him self . "They , your eyes crave blood , it's obvious to see , for me anyway" he said causally .

The train pulled in a Tanho . We got off at the same time . The one thing I noticed was that it was darker than usual . Plus , there were a lot of guys looking at us . Hiten put his arm around me , guiding me to the ticket booth the ticket man scowled us , making me blush . I felt really weird . Hiten handed him our tickets . He eyed the tickets , the scowled us again .

"These are expired," he growled , looking me up and down . I took a step back . Hiten chuckled . "Check again," he said . The man scowled us again , then looked at the tickets . For some strange reason I picked up his thoughts . He wanted to hurt us both , but that wasn't it . I picked up his blood scent , it was disgusting , I smelt incredibly bad . I took another step back , I could feel my anger rising , that's the one thing that triggers me inside , bad blood . Hiten pulling me forward . Whispered something in my ear : "Control him , your first test"

I looked at him , he nodded . His eyes were a crimson red , but the man couldn't see them . I took a step forward , wanting to take ten back , his blood really did repel me . I traced back into his thoughts , making his body move out way . I passed him , snatching my tickets and swiping his ticket computer . Wait ! Why did I do that ! That was wrong! Oh , no it's happening again my vampire side / the monster it just seeped out .


	3. Chapter 3

Hiten started laughing coldly . "That was sweet , T" he said , putting his arm around me , pulling me closer .

"I-I didn't mean to do that," I stammered .

He laughed again . "It's okay" he said sweetly . "Your vampire . Just release it" he said looking me in eyes while we walked .

"I can't" I said quietly .

"That's why I'm here , T" he smiled .

We were walking down a high street . We past a crowd of people , it was really late .

We were walking through a swamp of people . "Perfect" he commented .

He forced me to slow down , then whispered in my ear : "sniff the air"

I looked at him . He nodded . I sniffed the air silently .

My heart thumped in my ears . I caught the most delicious scent of blood . My heart screamed for it , trying to break out of my ribs . I coughed , the scent was consuming me , calling out my true vampire . Hiten patted me on my back , then whispered : "Go for it"

I didn't bother look at him , only sniffed the air a second time finding where the scent was coming from . The east . But I found out by just standing there , the scent was walking towards me . She pasted me . I followed , with Hiten walking slowly behind . My heart stopped pounding , which was good .

She was alone and walking down the long high street . Just about to turn left to her house , when she thought she was being followed so she walked all the way down to the train station . I slowed down my pace until I could only hear her distant thoughts like whisper . Hiten was already twenty meters away from me . I continued to follow her . Her thoughts were calmer now , she thought that it was just her imagination (her thinking she was being followed)

I heard her walk back up the hill , that's when I jumped into a tree , a high tree . I watched her walk back to her house . I could see Hiten was doing the same thing .

As soon as she put her hand on the gate I pounced .

I bit my teeth into her delicious neck , tasting her blood . It felt tasted like a sweet boiling hot soup , that rushed into my mouth .

I drank more and more , until the burning hunger in my stomach was gone . I let go of her neck . She dropped to the ground .

"Hiten" I called .

"Yes" he answered behind me .

"You knew I was hungry , didn't you?"

"Yes" he chuckled . "seemed like the only way to satisfy your hunger"

I chuckled quietly . "So this hole journey was my test" I stated .

"Correct"

I turned around , his eyes were a deep crimson red. So were mine . We stared at each other for a moment .

"There are still more test , aren't there?" I asked .

He only nodded . "Follow me" he said walking into the darkness .


End file.
